Of wheels and rubbers
by Lysangelle
Summary: Humour loaded. Sometimes making up is worth having the fight. Possible spoilers for 6x17 "Push"


Title: Of wheels and rubbers.

Author: Lysangelle

Pairing: Callie/Arizona

Rating: T

Summary: Humour loaded. Sometimes making up is worth having the fight. Possible spoilers for 6x17 "Push"

Disclaimer: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

A/N: A short story, just for fun. Intended as a b-day gift for a community new buddy. Happy birthday, loveaz.

----------

"I can't believe you did that!" Arizona blew off as she came to stand right in front of Callie, hands on her hips, her sky-blue eyes blazing.

"Did what?" The dark haired woman asked as innocently as she could, peering down in her irate girlfriend's eyes, apparently not too surprised to see a blonde 5'5" hurricane landing less than a foot from her.

"You know what!" The blonde answered in a loud voice.

Callie turned back to the lounge's counter to finish pouring her coffee.

"Nope, I have no idea what you're talking about." she answered in a sing song voice.

Arizona fuming went up a notch; "You so do too!" she reverted to her little patients' language as a wave of childishness engulfed her.

The ortho surgeon turned back to her lover, trying to hide the smile that threaten to escape her at the oh so mature actions of the small blonde.

"Nope, really, no idea at all." Callie added raising both eyebrows.

The blonde turned on herself once as she growled before stepping up to her girlfriend, efficiently backing her up against the counter.

"Give them back, Torres!" She growled again.

"Oooooh lesbian drama!" Mark exclaimed as he stepped into the room right on time to hear the last threatening demand. "Don't let me interrupt you, I'll just sit here and pretend I'm not there." He added as he bit in an apple and sit at the round table.

Callie glared at him briefly before turning back to Arizona who was pressing her into the counter. 'Oh if she wasn't so mad, this could be an interesting situation.' She thought with a shiver of arousal at the hotness that was her angry lover. The orthopod had to shake her mind free of the images popping up.

"Oh lemme guess! You misplaced something and blaming me for it again, huh?!" The olive skinned surgeon exclaimed with a supposedly accusing look.

"Aaaarrgh!!" Arizona groaned, "I didn't MISPLACED anything and you know it, so give them back!" she added as she started burying her hands in every of Callie's pockets she could reach.

The dark haired woman gasped; "Ouh! Baby! We're kinda in a public place here!" she laughed as she was now getting a full body search.

"Oh you!" the blonde spitfire, thrusting an index finger up close to her lover's nose.

Mark was having a blast, the small blonde woman was always so entertaining when she went on a rampage.

"Kids! Kids! What is this all about anyway?" He interrupted the two women's playful stare down anyway, just too curious for more details.

He jumped when Arizona turned his way so fast her hair flew in Callie's face. The olive skinned surgeon took a deep breath of her lover's scent. She was going to need a private moment with the peds surgeon very, very soon.

The blonde woman walked to the table in a few quick steps, making Mark lean back against his chair in an effort to get away from the blue fire in those beautiful eyes.

Arizona lifted a leg and easily put her foot down on top of the table.

"SHE KIDNAPPED MY WHEELS!" She exclaimed, waving a hand toward her foot, indicating the empty hole in the heel of her sole where a small wheel was usually nestled.

Mark took a quick look at the shoe, then at Arizona's face before turning to Callie who only shrugged sheepishly.

"It's her own fault!" the dark haired woman said in a pouty tone, "She left the key tooly thingy right there with the shoes in her locker! It's like leaving the key next to the diary!"

Arizona swung around to face her girlfriend again, "It wasn't giving you the right to steal my wheels and traumatize my Heelys!"

"It was payback for the condoms thing!" Callie retorted loudly.

Mark stood up then, this was getting better and better.

"Wow! Wow! What did you two have to do with condoms?" He asked as his face turned thoughtful and a sexy smile appeared on his face. No need to be a rocket scientist to know where his thoughts went.

In half a second both women were on him, Arizona punching him hard on the closest shoulder and Callie giving him a loud slap up the back of the head.

"Knock it off!" The two women said in sync.

Callie and Arizona exchanged a quick look and a smile, leaving Mark totally baffled by the change of mood.

Temporary change of mood. Very temporary change of mood.

The peds surgeon narrowed her eyes to slits and poking her girlfriend in the chest, though not very hard, she explained;

"I have a Tonsillectomy in ten minutes, and you!" she added bringing her face close to her lover's in a would be threatening way. "You have two hours to find my wheels and meet me in the peds' ward on-call room for their release!"

Callie smiled brightly as the smaller woman turned on her wheel free heels and went out the door, the dark eyes never leaving the blonde as she walked away.

Mark, still rubbing his shoulder, interrupted the dark haired woman's less than pure thoughts.

"She has one hell of a punch for such a small thing."

Callie snorted; "You asked for it, dude."

"Yeah, yeah!" the tall man answered as he sat back down, picking up his apple again. "So what was that all about, it was strange. And why would you steal her wheels?"

Callie laughed.

"Oh that? It's just a game between us. One of us does something silly, the other more or less pretends to pick a fight over it and it all ends up in amazing make up time." She finished with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

"Only the two of you…" Mark laughed heartily.

"Besides, she's so much fun to tease!" Callie added with a laugh.

He looked at the beaming face of his BFF; "She makes you very happy doesn't she?" He asked seriously.

Callie looked up at him in surprise at the change of tone before smiling widely:

"I didn't even know you could be this happy." She answered sincerely.

"Good. You both deserve to be happy." The tall man said with a smile. "So you're going to tell me what that condoms thing was about?"

The orthopod looked at him in disbelief.

"Oh common! You know you want to!" Mark taunted, "I promise to behave!"

--------

_Callie__ was walking down the hallways of the clinic, wondering if whistling would be the 'too much' touch to the pretend casualness she was trying hard to display._

Both hands in the pockets of her lab coat, she kept an eye out for known faces, the last thing she wanted was to start the rumors mill, and her being seen getting condoms would have the infamous SGMW grapevine running overtime for sure.

'_Damn Bailey' She thought, making a face, she couldn't believe she fell for the short woman's pouty face. 'She's supposed to be the Nazi for God's sake! She isn't supposed to pout and freak out and need hugs! That's my job!' Callie concluded._

_Except it wasn't her job anymore, she felt like a new woman these days, and she knew it was all thanks to the beautiful blonde with the bright blue eyes who stole her heart. She smiled at the thought of her lover._

On her third time around the clinic, she finally found the supply closet empty and sneaked in. 'Damn!' she thought, seeing the out of the public way closet didn't have a door. 'I stink at this, I don't do stealthy! I need to play more of that 'splinter cell' game on Arizona's Playstation."

_She went around the first set of shelves, looking for the seemingly elusive items._

_She found a couple of colorful boxes and wondered briefly why they always made those so bright and eye catching. 'Probably to make sure most kids would spot them at the cash registers and ask embarrassing questions to red faced parents about why they couldn't get some of those'. She snickered at the thought._

_The first box she found was empty and she cursed under her breath about people being slobs, She grabbed the next box and fought with the plastic packaging for a minute. With a silent cheer she managed to get the box open and grabbed a couple of packages from inside._

She lift her eyes as she let the box close and gasped. Across the narrow hallway, leaning against the doorframe of the room facing her closet, arms crossed over her chest and an eyebrow raised high, stood her girlfriend.

'Boy she's gorgeous!' Was her first thought. 'Huhuh' Was the next one.

Her eyes going from the condoms in her hand to her lover's face and back, she gulped. 'Think fast Torres' she thought again as she watched her beautiful lover push off the doorframe and head her way.

"Something you wanna tell me, Calliope?" Arizona asked in an unreadable tone of voice.

"_Hum… Huh… I… you… I mean…" Callie brilliantly reasoned. Why was she always getting speechless when she needed words the most? She wondered, unable to kick start her brain and find an intelligible way explain herself._

"_I see." The blonde surgeon retorted before turning around and leaving the room._

"Arizona! Wait!" The dark haired woman yelled. 'Hey! It's a start I can speak again!' she thought as she started running after her lover.

_Callie caught up with her blonde girlfriend as she was turning the corner and stepping into the hallway that was separating the clinic from the main building._

_  
"Arizona, look, really, it's not what you think…" she started as she walked backwards to face her lover and look at the expression on her face. The blank look she found there wasn't making her feel any better._

"Really, baby. I wouldn't do that to you, you know that, right?!" She tried again.

A look that she couldn't decipher appeared on the blonde's face as Arizona gave a push with her right foot and allowed the extra speed from her Heelys to take her away from her girlfriend, at least for a few seconds.

Callie started running again, easily catching up with the smaller woman, making her wonder why Arizona didn't really seem to make that much effort to get away from her like she expected.

"Arizona, please." She begged, making the blonde surgeon stop abruptly like in shock and turn to her.

_The orthopod frowned as she still couldn't read her lover's expression. When Arizona remained silent, she just decided to go for broke._

"These aren't for me, I promise! Someone asked me to get them because they didn't feel they could do it themselves. And I would tell you who it is but I really don't think they would like that, since it's kinda personal. And, and even if you're my girlfriend and I love you, because I do, you know! And that girlfriends trump friends, I really think telling you might be endangering my life, even though I know the person we're talking about likes you like everyone around here…" She stopped her ranting to take a deep breath but failed to start again when she saw the small smile on Arizona's face.

"You're so cute when you're ranting." The blonde said in a tender voice before leaning forward and dropping a quick kiss to Callie's lips.

Arizona laughed at her girlfriend's 'What's happening here' look.

The peds surgeon decided to put her lover's out of her misery; "I met Bailey just a few minutes ago and she asked me to tell you, and I quote; 'Tell Callie that I couldn't wait for her and that if she found the… items I asked her to get for me, she can meet me in the skill lab after lunch break' I must admit condoms would have been the last 'Items' I would have think about."

_Callie narrowed her eyes at her girlfriend: " You knew from the start! And you let me try and dig myself out of the hole I thought I was in!?"_

"_A__aaaah yep!" Arizona answered with a fully dimpled smile._

"You are in trouble, Miss Robbins! In reaaaal trouble." The olive skinned woman growled in a low deep voice and she could see her lover shiver.

Arizona stepped closer to her girlfriend until soft lips brushed against soft full lips; "Ouh, is that a promise?" she whispered against her lover's mouth.

"_You are such a tease." Callie whispered back with a smile before she kissed her lover tenderly._

"Don't you ever scare me like that again, Arizona." She added before stepping away.

_The small blonde laughed briefly; "I'm sorry, baby. I didn't want to scare you that bad. It was just too much fun, you should have seen your face!__ I barely restrained from laughing back there!"_

"Yeah! Yeah! Rub it in, woman!" Callie sent a glare to her lover..

Arizona laughed heartedly and dropped a quick kiss on her lover's chin.

"_But, at the end, I couldn't stand to hear you beg, thinking you were in trouble, does that count?" She finished with a hopeful look._

Callie pretended to think hard about it; "Meh! It might, if you do a bit more of your own digging."

_  
"Can I try to make up for it when we'll go home?" Arizona asked with a wiggle of her eyebrows._

The dark haired woman smiled brightly; "Now you're talking, baby!"

_Arizona burst out laughing.  
_

"_Gotta go, see you later." The peds surgeon said with a beaming smile, before turning around and kicking on the Heelys, speeding down the hallway._

"Just remember though," Callie called back after her. "Paybacks are a bitch!"

_A high clear laugh rang out throughout the long deserted hallway.__  
_

--------

Mark's loud call of her name brought Callie out of her reminiscence of the events of a few days ago.

"Sorry Mark. I just got lost in thoughts." The dark haired woman apologized.

The tall man snorted; "No way! I didn't notice!"

Callie laughed and got up, suddenly needing to see her girlfriend; "I have to go. I have to recover some wheels before I meet my woman. I think I know what I'm going to ask for a ransom." She finished with a suggestive smile.

"Can I come too?" Mark asked with a hopeful look.

"Forget it, manwhore! You don't want to be the fifth wheel, do you?" Callie teased as she headed out.

"Lame, Torres! Soooo lame!" Mark yelled at her back.

-----------


End file.
